


what lips my lips have kissed

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Talking, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Bonnie hovers in the doorway, full of questions she can't quite ask.Spoilers for season 3.





	what lips my lips have kissed

**Author's Note:**

> The kiss. This little post-finale fic is my attempt at figuring out how Bonnie and Annalise deal with the elephant in the room.

“Don't just hover in the doorway, Bonnie.”

  
Bonnie hesitated, even though it was ridiculous. She'd felt like a guest in her own house ever since Annalise was released on bail. (That would change now that it was over and the charges has been dropped. Annalise would find a new home of her own. Bonnie wanted her solitude back, but she also hoped that process took a while.)

  
“I thought you were asleep,” Bonnie said, wincing at how weak her voice sounded.

  
“I tried but there’s too much going on in my head.” Annalise shifted over and pulled the blankets down. “We can be sleepless together.”

  
Bonnie slid in next to Annalise, careful to leave space between them. She stared up at the motionless ceiling fan and listened to Annalise’s breathing.

  
“Do we just pretend this never happened?”

  
“We could. We’ve gotten so good at it.” Annalise curled toward her, reached across the gap and pushed a lock of Bonnie’s hair back behind her ear. “So what are we pretending didn't happen?”

  
“Everything, I guess. Wes, the baby, Sam, Rebecca. The time you spent in jail, the things you lost in the fire, the war between you and Frank.”

  
“Maybe.”

  
“Okay,” Bonnie said.

  
Annalise rolled over so she was flat on her back. She looked up at the ceiling as Bonnie stared at her.

  
“What's this really about?” Annalise’s voice was weary, with more grief in it than Bonnie could totally handle.

  
“Do you remember kissing me?” she asked the dark room with a voice more air than sound.

  
“Which time?” Annalise asked. Bonnie’s breath caught at the duel acknowledgement that, yes, it had happened and, no, it wasn’t the first time. (Annalise only kissed her when she was so blind drunk she couldn’t see, but Bonnie wanted her too badly to be choosy about something as minor as circumstance or sobriety.)

  
“The day of the fire.”

  
Annalise turned over and faced Bonnie. Her drawn expression sagged and warped under the weight of a lifetime of tragedy. Bonnie waited for her to speak but Annalise remained quiet, contemplative as her eyes flicked across Bonnie’s face.

  
“It was because of Frank, right?” Bonnie prompted. “You were angry about what I did and so you decided to hurt me.”

  
“Strange woman, who thinks a kiss is an insult.”

  
“It is when it has nothing to do with you. When it's the equivalent of a dog peeing on a fence post.”

“I don't know which of us should be more insulted,” Annalise said with a low chuckle. “Me as the dog or you as the post.”

  
“I want to know why you did it.” Bonnie pressed, slipping past Annalise’s diversions. “If I knew… I could make sense of it.”

  
“And if you could make sense of it?”

  
“Maybe I could stop wanting it.”

  
The silence enveloped them. It squeezed, half-oppressive, half a comforting embrace Bonnie knew well. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

  
“I don't know.” Annalise’s eyes were wide and wild. She shook her head slightly from side to side. “I just did it.”

  
Bonnie pressed her lips together hard to keep herself from crossing one of the invisible boundaries Annalise had erected, but the words slipped out anyway.

  
“Do it again.”

  
And just like that, they plunged back into the wreckage.


End file.
